1. Field
The embodiments relate a compound for filling small gaps in a semiconductor device, a composition including the compound, and a method of fabricating a semiconductor capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polymers may be used to fill small gaps in semiconductor devices. For example, carbon-based polymers may be used. Miniaturization of semiconductor devices has led to a reduction in the size of holes to below 70 nm.